Tighten the Reins
by LucidDaydreamz
Summary: Focuses mainly on Jane and Maura and the complexity of their relationship. Are they simply best friends or more? Jane struggles with jealousy and possessiveness over Dr. Isles, while Maura seems to be giving off mixed signals. Is it wishful thinking on Jane's part, or is Maura giving her clear signals that she feels something more? Rated M for language & F2F sexual situations
1. Chapter 1: Reincheck

**Hi there. :) Thanks for reading. This is my first shot at fanfiction for Rizzoli and Isles. I don't own them of course. If I did, I'd be an incredibly rich doctor living off of my blinding success. But I'm not that woman. Just a creative writer having alittle fun with a couple of fun characters! I hope you enjoy and tell me what you think. I love honest reviews. They empower me to write better!**

**Chapter 1: Reincheck**

Short scene between Jane, Frost, and Maura.

Jane looked forward to her Friday night chill time with Maura. Especially tonight. Sure polishing off a few beers and shots with the boys was great, but there was just something about cozying up with her best friend at the end of a long hard week that made Jane feel, well, all warm and fuzzy inside. _Warm and fuzzy;_ _what the hell?_ Jane shook her head at the ridiculousness of the sound of her own thoughts.

_You're such a weirdo._ She laughed to herself as she coursed her fingers through her unruly hair, her thoughts lingering on the way Maura lazily detangles those same curls with her expert fingers. A shudder passes through Jane's body when the thoughts of Maura's fingers running through her hair flood her mind.

_Man, I really need to wash this mess!_ She hadn't noticed that she was gliding the rim of the coffee cup along her lips, seductively mimicking the images that played out in her head. A sudden chill from the lingering liquid on her lips made her skin prickle, a sensation that immediately snapped her out of her reverie. She sighed deeply and took one last swig of the coffee that she'd been nursing for the last couple of hours. She closed her eyes and swallowed, willing her thoughts of Maura to go down also into the darkness of her subconscious. _Stay. Damn it!_

"About time you finished that coffee, Rizzoli," Frost chimed from the chair across from her, "I was beginning to think I was gonna have to finish it for you." He laughed as he crumbled up a piece of paper and tossed it into the wastebasket.

It was then that Jane became fully aware that she was being watched. Embarrassment flooded her ears. _Oh shit, did he see me tonguing my cup?_

"I don't know what's more disturbing," Jane groaned, "The fact that you were thinking of drinking after me or the fact that you were staring into my mouth for the past two hours." She lifted a brow, waiting for Frost to respond.

Jane enjoyed Frost's partnership. Of course, he needn't know that she did! He was really smart. Not to mention that he had a nice tight ass which she often found herself wishing she could... Well, anyways, he was tech smart and she admired him for that, especially since his high techyness saved her life. Saving her life reserved him a special page in her book. But the one thing that annoyed the crap out of her was his issue about blood and dead bodies. _What a damn shame!_

He jumped slightly at the latter, and cleared his throat. "Well, I wasn't really looking at your mouth," he coughed, clearing the rest of the embarrassment out of his throat. "I mean, don't get me wrong, you've got a really nice mouth…uh… lips, I mean, nice uh, teeth. Damn!" He swore, tugging at his tie and looking down at his watch.

"Wow, it's quittin time!"

His stammering entertained her. An infectious smile crossed her face, immediately soliciting an equally warm smile from the young Detective. It always amazed her at how straight his teeth were.

_Umm, mmm, mmm. _"You know, if I didn't know better, I would think you just gave me a compliment. Am I right Detective Frost?"

Frost looked like a deer caught in headlights as he stood frozen, formulating a response that was both appropriate for work, and appropriate for his partner.

As he opened his mouth to speak, the familiar sound of the cheerful clicks of Dr. Isles' heels filled the air of the room.

Instantly, he'd again lost the spotlight to the Good Doctor Maura Isles.

The sound of Maura's footfalls stirred Jane right out of her seat. Lately, she'd become like some mindless stringed puppet whenever Maura was around. It irritated the hell out of her that she'd lose control over herself at any given moment. It seemed as if the Doctor had cast a spell of some sort on her. Something,_ anything_ had to explain why the sound of Maura's voice made her heart, and _other things,_ pulsate wildly.

Maura walked up to Jane and placed a soft, yet firm hand on her forearm. A silly little grin spread across her face. She looked as if she was about to burst from her inability to contain her excitement. The kind of news she had, she couldn't wait to share with her best friend.

"Okay, you either got laid at lunchtime, or you're gonna get laid tonight." Jane laughed.

Maura's smile became increasingly brighter and sounds of an overly excited child-at-heart began to emanate from her throat.

"Oh, Jane, Jane, Jane!" She grabbed Jane's hands and started jumping like a school girl, encouraging her to jump along and celebrate with her. But Jane was not about to look like a goddamn fool in the middle of the squad room. It looked good on Maura but not on her.

"What, what, what?" Crap, Maura was making her dizzy. She grabbed her friend's shoulders, stilling her for a moment. "What's all the excitement about, Maur?"

Maura pulled away from Jane and spun around the room. She had a smile so bright it could light up all of Boston, Jane thought. A small smile creased her face at the sight of her friend joyfully dancing around the room.

"Do you remember that tall, dark, and handsome man I told you I met last week?"

Feeling immediately uncomfortable, Jane did what she was good at.

"Who? You mean Frost?" she said angling a thumb in his direction. He mocked amusement and looked off in the other direction. Jane didn't miss the odd behavior from her partner, but Maura was her main concern at the moment.

Maura giggled and beamed an even brighter smile at Jane. _God if she smiles at me like that again, I don't know if I'll be able to handle it…What in the hell is she talking about?_

"No silly," Maura said. "Does the name Micah Hanley ring a bell?" She asked Jane. Maura's vibrant eyes waited patiently for a response from her best friend. But the response she received was one that she didn't expect. The smile on Jane's face disappeared.

"Oh, him… Yeah, I remember. What about him?" There was a slight change in Jane's voice. Frost didn't notice it. It was hardly noticeable at all, but it registered in Maura's ears.

Maura, responding to the slight chill in Jane's voice, toned down her excitement a bit. "He asked me out." She said quietly, now somewhat aware of how her delivery of the news affected Jane.

She saw her friend's face scrunch up slightly, her brow crinkled into a very noticeable frown. Maura knew that this was the beginning of another one of Jane's conniption fits. She braced herself, because Jane was not going to like the rest.

Jane forced her lips back over her teeth to form a somewhat believable smile.

"That's nice, Maur," She swallowed back the hot displeasure that had nearly exploded out of her burning chest, "When's your date?" she asked, peering her dark eyes into Maura's. Jane's eyes had darkened with an anger that Maura knew all too well. She shuddered under the scrutiny of the taller woman's glare.

Maura sighed and looked down at the floor. She couldn't bear the intensity of the Jane's eyes. She couldn't look at Jane when she uttered the words that she knew would push Jane straight to the fucking-crazed-Italian-woman, point.

"It's tonight, Jane."

Jane could've sworn that her heart stopped for a second, maybe longer.

"What?" Fire came up into her face faster than she could control it. All reason flew out the door as her temper seized her. "Tonight, Maur? Really?"

She nodded.

"What the hell are you thinking?" She nearly shouted at the smaller woman. Maura jumped at Jane's elevated voice. Jane wanted to slap her friend around a little bit, to knock some damn sense into her. She ran both her hands through her hair and then shoved them in her pockets.

"Jane, it's just one night. He's not going to be in town next week. He's going back home in a couple days." Maura searched her friend's eyes for understanding, but all she found was anger and hurt.

"I don't give a hairy monkey's ass if he's leaving tonight, tomorrow, or the next day! You can't go tonight. You have to cancel."

_I can't believe she's doing this! _

"I can't cancel. I've made the plans with him."

Jane pulled her hands out of her pockets, eagerly searching to hit something… anything… just not Maura. She scanned the immediate area quickly and found the stacked trays of case papers that Frost had neatly organized earlier. With a swift swing of her hand, she swiped the trays, papers and all, off the desk. They sailed with great force about thirty meters, landing with a loud crash at Frost's feet.

The squad room went silent and all eyes were on the two women. Frost began picking up the papers and placing them back on Jane's desk, his eyes occasionally glancing over his shoulder at the audience. They hadn't seen a good Rizzles fight in a long time. A low buzz of hushed whispers started around the room.

Jane grabbed Maura's arm firmly and pulled her closer, careful not to bruise the delicate woman in her angered grip, "You have plans with me! And you're going to keep them, Dr. Isles." She dripped Maura's official title off her tongue like molten lava. Jane's eyes blazed with anger. She dared Maura to deny her of the night together that she so desperately needed.

Maura shook her head silently; her gaze never leaving Jane. "Please stop freaking out like this!" she said looking around the room at their audience, "I'm sorry, Jane. We'll just catch up next week.

Maura pulled her arm from Jane's grip and rubbed it gently, mouthing the words _ouch_, before squinting at Jane, "Jane… You really need to understand where I am coming from. I… I really don't want to miss this chance to—"

"To what, Maura?" Jane barked, "To get a fine piece of ass from a guy you hardly know? Oh that's right, I forgot, you're the queen of casual sex!"

_Shit, why'd I say that? Oh man, I need to get out of here!_

Gasps from their colleagues made their way around the room like the wave makes its way around a baseball stadium. Maura stepped back for a moment, mouth wide open, eyes burning with disappointment. The shock of Jane's insensitive words rippled through her body as her face fell slightly. Jane could see the slight nodding of Maura's head, followed by her slowly closing her mouth into a grinding clench. Maura was biting her cute little super-educated tongue alright, and Jane knew it. She also knew that she had royally pissed off Maura.

"You know what, Jane?" Maura said closing the distance between the two women, "I'm going to let you slide with that remark, but you can take your attitude and shove it."

Jane grabbed Maura's arm again and tightened her grip, "You can't cancel on me to go and get laid! It ain't right!"

"Take your angry hands off of me, please." Embarrassment fueled Maura's annoyance. Maura hated dealing with the angry Detective Rizzoli. Frankly, it stressed the hell out of her.

When Jane refused to let go, Maura freed herself from Jane's powerful grip. "What I do on my dates, is my business. I am sorry I have to cancel our movie night, but we'll have many more to come."

Jane rolled her eyes and turned her back to her friend. Disappointment oozed out of her pores. The room was spinning and all she wanted to do was to get as far away from Maura as she possibly could. It seemed as if everyone was holding their breaths, waiting to see what the ill-tempered Detective Rizzoli would do next.

Jane couldn't breathe. She felt as if the walls were crashing in on her. She raised her hand, waving off Maura and any future words she might speak.

"Whatever. Have fun." With her head to the floor, Jane felt defeated. And she hated feeling that way. _Holy crap, she won…_

Not wanting to be viewed as weak in front of Maura or Frost, or anyone for that matter, Jane grabbed her keys and made a B-line for the stairwell.

"See you later, I'm out of here." She huffed as she forcefully pushed past Maura and then Frost. Frost reached out for her, but she shut him down with a wave of her hand. She was careful not to make eye contact with anyone who was watching her.

Damn it, Jane! Wait!

Maura gave chase behind her.


	2. Chapter 2: Just Breathe

_**Chapter 2: Just Breathe**_

"Jane, wait! Stop, please." She called out after her.

But Jane didn't stop. She made her way into the stairwell and had just about made it halfway down to the garage when Maura burst through to entry door at the top of the stairs.

"Jane, stop!" The sound of Maura's desperate plea, impaled her on the spot. "Please stop and talk to me."

Jane didn't move, nor did she speak. She just stood there, silently composing herself. Her chest heaved heavily as she leaned against the wall for support, burying her face into the cement surface. What she really wanted was to put her fist straight through this goddamn filthy wall! That'll probably feel better than being abandoned by her best friend.

_Why Maur, why_? She uttered in her thoughts a half a second before they became audible to Maura's ears.

Maura approached with caution. "Jane?" Jane didn't answer; she just slowly shook her head from side to side. She made her way to Jane and stood inches from her.

"I'll make up for it next week, sweetie... I promise."

"Don't call me 'sweetie'," Jane groaned. She hated when Maura called her "sweetie"; it made her feel funny. It made her feel strange inside.

"Jane?"

Maura read her body language loud and clear and she regretted saying anything to Jane about the date. Pure excitement caused her to forget about the hard week that they both had just worked. Maura's heart sunk as the realization of why Jane was so upset dawned on her. Tonight was massage night.

Last week was papaya facial night and they each gave the other a papaya facial. Jane enjoyed doing "girly" things only with Maura. Maura enjoyed the fact that she was able to share those special moments with Jane.

Tonight was supposed to start out with hand and foot massages and finish with shoulder massages. She knew Jane desperately needed a massage. At any given time, Jane was always wound so tightly. She was so stressed out; she was like a powder keg ready to explode. Tonight would have alleviated some of her troubles.

Maura sighed and touched Jane's back. This action sent chills up Jane's spine, instantly prickling the skin of her neck and forearms. She was sure Maura noticed it.

And she did

"I forgot about tonight, Jane." Maura sighed in one of the most sincere of voices that she could muster. After all these years of being Jane's best friend, she knew that being sincere had a one hundred percent success rate with the hot tempered Detective. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking."

Maura moved closer to her and embraced Jane from behind. She was cautious at first as she slowly touched Jane's shoulders to judge her response. When Jane did not pull away, Maura moved her hands down the length of Jane's arms. Maura wanted to close as much of this air space that separated them as best as she possibly could. The heat of Jane's body seemed to magnetize every cell in Maura's body, suddenly drawing her in closer.

"Talk to me, Jane."

Maura's hands moved down to her friend's hands. The contact was gentle at first, Maura simply covering Jane's with her own to reassure her that she was still there for her. Then Jane out stretched her fingers, allowing Maura's to intertwine with hers. Jane sighed at the connection and relaxed into Maura's embrace. After a moment, Maura pulled their hands up and rested them onto Jane's flat stomach. She felt the labored breathing of her friend through the thin fabric of her shirt.

Maura pulled Jane closer to her; nothing was said as she slowly began to sway slowly back and forth with Jane in her arms. She hummed softly in her ear, occasionally placing soft kisses on her shoulder and on the tender spot right below her ear. Maura's lips trembled after each contact with Jane's skin.

_She feels so good… No… Shut up, I'm still mad at her…_

"I'm so sorry, Jane." Maura whispered in her ear. "Forgive me."

_Mmmm, Maura…_

"Please forgive me." Maura held her so tight that Jane could feel her heart beating wildly to match the fervor of her own heart rhythm.

_Damn, I can't think straight..._

The heat of Maura's breath on her neck was nearly too much to handle. Jane trembled in Maura's arms. Jane involuntarily turned her head to the side, allowing Maura more access_… if she wanted to_.

Maura responded by burying her face into Jane's aromatic neck. She smelled of the scented lotion that she had bought her for her birthday. She smiled at the thought of Jane wearing her gift. She inhaled her friend's sweet scent deep into her lungs.

_Maura…_

Jane responded silently by sighing the rest of her weight into Maura's arms. To her half surprise, Maura was able to support all of Jane's weight, silently breathing with her, their souls breathing as one.

"You smell so good." Maura whispered into her ear, her lips brushing delicately across the lobe of Jane's right ear. She opened her mouth slightly and let the warmth of her words dance across Jane's face. "Don't be angry with me…Please." She finished off her last word with a light peck on Jane's neck.

Maura's attempt to calm the Rizzoli temper was working beautifully.

Jane trembled slightly against Maura's body, as she became increasingly aware of where Maura's hands were now resting, just inches above her belt, seemingly sneaking lower as the seconds turned into minutes.

"Don't go, Maur. Stay home with me." She finally exhaled.

Maura was silent. She pulled Jane closer. Jane felt the heat of Maura's body against hers.

"I need you with me tonight."

Maura held her tighter, "Shh, let's not talk." Maura rested her head on Jane's back. Jane felt her breathing start to labor even more. Maura was holding back her tears.

They both hated to disappoint each other. Jane knew that Maura wasn't going to stay with her tonight. The sheer knowledge of that fact, made her feel a new kind of pain; one that she was neither used to, nor ready to deal with.

_Damn her for making me beg her to stay! I do a lot of things, but I don't fucking beg any body for any thing!_

With her sadness turning again into contempt, Jane pulled away Maura's arms and shrugged out of her embrace.

Maura seemed startled by the sudden severance of their contact. "Wh-What are you doing?"

Jane reluctantly turned to face Maura. "I'm going home to feed Jo, and then I'm headed to go meet the boys; just like I do every Friday. Just this Friday, apparently, I'm going to do it without you."

Anger and sadness was clearly evident on her face. Anyone else, she wouldn't dare show these rawest of emotions, but Maura was different. She was her best friend. She knew her well… _and she was the cause._

Maura reached to touch Jane again, her body needing to feel the connection with her again, but this time Jane drew back. Maura brought her hand to her mouth as a deep quivering sigh came out.

"Please, Jane. It won't be long. I will come after I'm done with the date. Don't be like this just because I have a date!" Maura's own emotions started to fray.

"Oh hell no! You ain't coming and getting in my bed right after you go and f—," Jane stopped herself short and took a painfully deep breath. "Look, it's not the fact that you have a date, Maur." She said rubbing her temples. The stress of this fight was doing a number on her muscles. Now she was working on a headache.

"Then for heaven's sake what is it?"

Jane grimaced, choosing her words carefully. Regardless of how angry she became at Maura, she couldn't bear the thought of hurting her. Jane reached up and touched Maura's face, tracing her jaw line with a trembling thumb.

"You chose him over me."

Maura rolled her eyes and sighed heavily, cursing under her breath. She was physically and emotionally drained from the fight.

"You go and have a nice time. Text me when you get home safely."

"But Jane," Maura started but Jane put a hand up, stopping her in mid sentence.

"No more. I'm going home. Goodnight, Maur."

With those last words, Maura was silenced, and Jane made her escape out of this nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3: Frosted Glass

**Chapter 3: Frosted Glass**

The falling out earlier with Maura had really put a damper on the end of the week celebrations that she had grown so accustomed to. Jane repeatedly, almost obsessively checked the door to see if Maura would have a last minute change of heart and come to join them. But after about an hour or so, she stopped checking for her Bestie to walk through the door. Maura wasn't coming, and this ticked her off beyond belief!

_Damn her!_

Jane couldn't help but to think back on being a little girl waiting for her Pops to come home. Her mother always told her something or the other as to why Pop was so late coming in. She shook off the memories as they flooded into her mind.

The city descended into darkness as the wintertime sun set below the horizon. Jane checked her watch… took a swig of beer… and checked her watch again. She could only imagine what Maura and her hung boy toy was doing. She rolled her eyes at the thought.

"Hey, Earth to Rizzoli!" Frost called from the bar.

Jane looked up at the sound of her name with a somewhat confused look on her face. She squinted through the darkness to see his face. Her partner must have been calling her for some time. Fuck if she knew, fuck if she cared.

"Yeah, what do ya want?" She barked. She made sure to let her irritation be known.

"How about a shot? You want one?" He asked. A disarming grin crossed his face. She couldn't be mad at him. It wasn't his fault she was so hung up over Maura. Why was she so jealous anyway? It's not like they have anything going or anything. Maybe in her thoughts, but that's just for her to know and no one ever to find out about.

She waved him over to her, "Only if you're buying. Come to Mama Rizzoli!"

He laughed out loud and walked briskly over to her. He looked around the bar, halfway expecting Maura to make her usual badly timed grand entrance any moment now, halfway hoping that she'd stay the hell away. He smiled, relieved, when he did see Maura any where in sight.

He placed the shot glass in front of Jane. "Here try this." His voice was smooth and silky, his simple demand dripping from his mouth like sweet honey. His words left his mouth and hit Jane right between the legs.

_I'd like to try you… Christ, Jane! What are you thinking…? Man, I'm so damn drunk…_

She looked at him oddly, her brow crinkled into a well defined frown, her mouth playing with a flirtatious grin.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Frost? You trying to get me drunk?"

He chuckled under his breath. "No, I'm not trying to get you drunk. You accomplished that all by yourself."

"You better not have spiked my drink! I don't want to end up in bed with my partner!" She laughed at her own stupid joke, before tossing back the clear liquor. She gasped at the intensity of the offensive liquid as it raced down her throat like a bolt of lightening.

Her eyes twitched. "Holy… hell.. ohh… umm...Ack!" Jane struggled through the after bite of the drink. _Oh crap, I can't feel my damn face!_

Frost just sat grinning at her. A chuckle rose up out of his throat. "You want another, Rizz?"

For a second, Jane couldn't even see straight, let alone answer a stupid ass question like that. Here she was about to choke on this crap which she was almost certain that it was lighter fluid in disguise, and this sonofabitch was asking her if she wanted another?

She nodded, "Sure, bring it on!" She grumbled. The liquor may have tasted like poison but it helped her to forget about Maura and how much she wanted to choke the bitch for abandoning her tonight.

Jane closed her eyes tightly, feeling slightly ashamed for the thought she just had. She could never hurt Maura. Maybe she was thinking too much on their relationship. Maybe she was just imagining the signs.

_Of course you're imagining it, you idiot! She's your best friend. Of course she doesn't have the hots for you!_

Frost brought her another and she quickly tossed it back. She put up a hand in protest, as her body threatened to send it back up. When she was sure she wasn't going to hurl it all over Frost, she slumped back into her chair.

_She's just affectionate… very affectionate… Yeah, that's it. She's just more touchy feely than I am… Yeah, that's all…Man _

She leaned her head back and began rubbing her eyes. Frost assumed it was her attempt to rub the buzz out of her eyes. But in reality, she was frantically rubbing the image of Maura and the tears her image produced, out of her eyes.

_Get it together, Rizzoli. You have your answer. Now get over it._

"You alright?" Frost asked, his voice suddenly bringing her out of the comforts of her thoughts.

"I'm a little buzzed. I should head home soon." Jane said a little sadder than she had hoped.

Uncomfortable silence followed. Frost broke the silence first, clearing his throat he said, "Hey, Rizzoli…"

Jane tossed her hand up, already knowing where he was headed, "No, I don't want to talk about it."

His voice took on a deeper, soothing tone, as he leaned closer to Jane. "You know it might help. Having an unbiased ear to listen." He eyed her carefully. Waiting, watching for her reaction.

Jane breathed in a deep painful breath_. Damn, it even hurt to breathe!_ She exhaled heavily as she sat forward in her seat. With her shoulders hunched, she smiled and turned her palms heavenward and said, "Okay, so now you're my shrink, huh?"

Frost shook his head. "No, I would like to think that I am your friend." He scooted his chair closer to her. "So what was that all about earlier?"

"It was a fight."

"I know that, but why were you ladies fighting like that?" He hunched his shoulders, and frowned, "Looked like you were about to punch her."

Jane nodded in agreement. She knew she came very close to slapping Maura. It alarmed her at how close she came. Why? Why now? She shook her head slowly and hunched her shoulders, feigning ignorance.

Frost leaned closer. "I've seen you two fight before, but this was different. I mean, I thought I was going to have to be picking Dr. Isles up off the floor. Why were you so angry?

_All these damn questions! I sure ain't paying him for this session…_

Jane waved a hand towards Maura's empty seat, "That's why."

He nodded in understanding. "You miss her, huh?"

Jane shook her head. "Now you know better than that, Frost." She said pointing an accusing finger at him, "I'm done talking okay?"

He nodded then, "You know there are some rumors going around. People are saying that—"

She put her hand up, "I don't care what people say about me. I've heard it all. I don't want to hear anymore… She sipped her beer, swirling it around in the bottle, losing herself again to her thoughts.

"Can we just enjoy our drinks?" Deep down though, she really wished she could talk about it. She could talk about almost anything with her mother, but this was different. It was confusing. It was disheartening. It was painful. She wished people would just mind their own damned business!

He nodded silently and took a shot. He slammed it down on the table with a loud thud, "Damn that shit's strong!"

Jane laughed at his language and smiled at him. She was impressed by his interest in listening to her and understanding what it was that she was feeling. She was sure the alcohol was making her hot for Frost and causing her guard to come down, but she didn't care. If Maura was out getting laid, she should be able to also.

Frost smiled at her with his award winning smile. Their eyes seemed stuck on each other. It was by far the most awkward moment Jane had experienced in a while.

Jane decided to break up this so-sweet-it's-sickening moment by excusing herself to the bathroom. "Gotta pee, be right back." She darted to the restroom and went straight for the wash basin. She tripped half way there and nearly bashed her head on the sink. Good thing she caught herself before her face kissed the sink.

"Man that was close!" She laughed. Semi disappointed in herself for getting so drunk. She ran ice cold water over her face, trying her best to chase away the buzz, but to no avail… She had passed her desirable limit she allowed herself. She was nearing a super inebriated state. It wasn't safe being like this. She knew it. She stumbled out of the bathroom and made her way past the group of officers standing by the dart board. One of them grabbed her arm.

"Hey Rizzoli, what's up?" Peter "Viggie" Vignone said.

Jane was startled by the sudden interruption of her clear objective: To make it from the bathroom back to Frost without wiping out on the floor. She looked at him curiously.

_Not now!_

"Hey, what?"

Viggie chuckled and squeezed her arm. "You want some company tonight?" He hissed; the smell of bourbon percolated from his pores. He was an overweight, good for nothing, sonofabitch whom Jane hated with a passion! She wouldn't bring him into her house if he was the last man left on Earth with a loaded cock. No way, no how.

Jane fought every inclination to puke in his face.

"Um…No thanks."

He squeezed her arm tighter, his fingers feeling like a vise as his nails dug into her skin. "You know, Janie, you've turned me down too many times." He grinned with his tobacco stained yellowing teeth. "Tonight's our night, baby girl."

Jane rolled her eyes at the pathetic desk sergeant. If she was sober, maybe she'd feel sorry for him. But she wasn't sober. She was as slap happy as fucking slap happy gets. She grinned at him.

"If you don't take your greasy dick beaters off of me, I'm gonna shove my foot so far up your ass, you're gonna be licking my toes for breakfast." Jane scowled, the pain in her arm increased as she felt droplets of blood run down her arm. "Let go!"

"Oh shit man, she's bleeding, stop playing!" called someone in the group. The voice sounded fairly familiar but Jane could care less who her unknown supporter was, she was ready to kick ass.

"Get your damn hands off of me!" She growled. She looked over in the direction of her table to see Frost making his way to her.

_Hurry before I kill this mother fuc—_

Viggie pulled her roughly against him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pressed himself firmly against her. Jane felt his erection rubbing forcefully against her body. Viggie's anxious cock had wanted a piece of her since the Academy.

Her stomach churned inside.

"You see what you do to me, baby? Come on, it's all yours."

That was it. Viggie had crossed the line for the last time. Without giving him a second to think, she wrapped her free arm around his neck and swung her knee upwards with all her might. She connected her knee to his nut sac with such force that she could have sworn she broke her goddamn kneecap.

_Mother fucker…_

"Ow! Hmmph!" Viggie doubled over just as Jane brought her knee back up again, connecting it this time with his face. She heard a sickening cracking sound as Viggie's nose cracked in several places, spilling blood out of his nasal cavity.

Jane was ready for more, but a pair of arms grabbed her from behind.

Jane was still kicking, swinging, and cursing as Frost lifted her off of her feet and pull her out of the mix. He literally had to drag her back to the table; to safety.

"Sonofabitch!" Jane cursed. "Ow, my arm, Frost." She groaned, "It hurts."

Frost took her arm and inspected it. Without speaking he started cleaning up her wounds with a couple of napkins from their table. Jane on the other hand, kept an eye on the sergeant who had moved to the very top slot of her shitlist.

"It'll be okay, Rizzoli. We know he started it. We'll handle this Monday."

But Jane wasn't hearing a word he said.

_No one touches me like that… No one. _She thought as she glared at Viggie. She felt violated. Like he had just raped her with her clothes on. Suddenly, she had a strong urge to shower his filth off of her body.

Viggie's friends escorted him away from the scene and towards the front door. He glared at her with a look that sent chills up her spine. She'd seen that look before. And it terrified her.

"I'll get you for this, Rizzoli," he growled as he stumbled outside, holding his bloodied broken nose. Viggie had just been "Rizzolied", alright. Everybody would hear about it by midnight for sure.

Jane looked back at Frost who was holding her hand. He'd dressed her wounds and sat quietly holding his partner's shaking hands.

"Rizzoli?" Frost said to her, but his voice fell on deaf ears. "Rizzoli?"

Jane seemed to be in a trance. "Jane?" His warm and calm voice cut through the fog in her mind like a hot knife cuts through butter. She snapped out of whatever she was in when she heard him call her by his first name. It was a different tone than what she was used to coming from Frost. It was warmer, with more feeling.

"Huh?" she said, blinking repeatedly.

"Let me take you home, Jane."

Jane shook her head crossly, "No! No one comes home with me." She reached for a bottle of beer but Frost stilled her hand.

"You've had enough tonight."

She slapped his hand away, and took a chug of the beer. "I'm fine! Nothing like topping the week off with a nice bar fight, right partner?" Tears brim her eyes as they both accepted the fact that she was upset, in tears, and didn't want to talk about a damned thing to anyone.

Frost simply shook his head, and raised his hands with palms facing her. He mouthed the words, "Ok". She'd won this one. He was going to leave it well enough alone.

"Now, if you don't mind," she said, "I'm going to finish my beer before I go home… alone!" She laughed, "You know that's too bad, Frost, because I was actually looking forward to hopping in the sack with you tonight." She tipped her beer to him and took another swig.

_My night is totally blown, goddammit!_

He sat back and sighed heavily. Man that was one stubborn woman. He pulled his phone out of his pocket to call a ride for Jane.

* * *

Maura had been having a wonderful time with Micah. At first she was upset by the fight earlier with Jane. Jane was a spoiled brat if she'd ever seen one. She'd just have to learn how to deal with Maura's dates, especially if they landed on girls' nights. After all, they were just best friends. It wasn't like they were married or anything.

Maura began to analyze their relationship as a whole, and had come to the conclusion that spending so much time together probably wasn't the healthiest thing that they could be doing. They were both beautiful young single women of childbearing age. They should be out dating men, like this "fine piece of ass" in front of her, as Jane called him. She looked over at Micah and smiled.

But Jane was so stubborn!

It was always her way or no way. For instance, the time when they went to the Mystic Aquarium in Connecticut; Jane had refused to take the guided tour, which was very educational as it explained the fascinating evolutionary development of the marine specimens that were housed at the aquarium. She said it was too _boring_, literally pitching a fit right there in the lobby! Had Maura not agreed to do an independent tour, Jane would have really shown her ass that day.

_She is so typical. She's going to have to learn that she doesn't own me._

At times, Maura felt as if Jane thought she owned her. Maybe, just maybe they were spending a little too much time together. When Maura really put everything in perspective, it really did look like they were a couple. No wonder there were rumors about them.

"Oh god," she sighed.

Micah reached over the table and cupped Maura's hand. "What's wrong, babe?"

This date was fabulous. It was all and more that she'd hoped for; a nice expensive dinner, a fine young man, and a wild passionate lovemaking session ahead of her to top it off. Oh, yes, life is so good.

She smiled her beautiful to-die-for smile and squeezed his hand. "Nothing, sweetness, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

Why did he ask that? Maura smiled sweetly and said quietly, "I was thinking about my best friend Jane."

"Oh?"

"Yes, you see—" she paused not sure how or where to breach the subject about her very complex relationship with her equally complex friend Jane. Slowly she shook her head and smiled.

"Nevermind. It's not important." She said, immediately feeling guilty for putting Jane on the back burner to enjoy a nice meal with her date.

"You are so beautiful, Maura."

Her pretty cheeks flushed rosy, "Well, thank you."

He gazed into her eyes and Maura immediately recognized the look in his eyes to be the look of raw passion. A small grin played upon her lips as Micah licked his, letting her know just how delicious he anticipated her to be.

Maura couldn't stand it! She may be a quiet and reserved doctor, but in the bedroom she was a tigress, a lioness, a whatever the helliness you want to call it. She was a wild one in the bedroom. She was the queen of her domain, and she had no shame in it. She couldn't wait to feel that control once again. It had been so long.

Maura had just taken the last sip out of her wine glass when her phone started ringing. Her heart gave a start. She fished out her phone and cursed under her breath. She looked up at Micah and smiled shyly.

"I'm sorry, I need to get this." She said sweetly jumping up without waiting for a response. She flipped open her phone, and answered.

"Umm, Dr. Isles speaking." She sighed. Arousal mixed with irritation made her voice quiver a bit. She clenched her jaw, preparing herself for it. She knew her date was over before she even heard anything from the person on the other line.

"Maura, Frost here."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm kind of busy."

"I know and I'm really sorry for bothering you, but you're the only person who I could call for help."

The sincerity and desperation in his voice alarmed her. "What's going on?"

"It's Rizzoli."

Her heart sunk into the pit of her stomach. "What? Did something happen?" About a half a dozen worst case scenarios played out in her mind. She was sure he was going to tell her that Jane had been shot or killed. The thought made her heart seize up.

"Yes… No… Well, not exactly." Frost stumbled through his buzz.

"What?"

Frost sighed into the phone. "There was an altercation tonight while we were having drinks. Jane got into a fight with Vignone."

"Oh Christ!" Maura knew how Jane felt about Peter Vignone. It was only a matter of time before that confrontation happened. It was years in the making.

"Yea, she messed him up pretty bad." A slight hint of pride welled up in her heart. She's got one badass for a best friend. Mess with her and she'll fuck anyone up for sure.

"And Jane?"

"She's ok, shaken up, but you know she won't admit it. Oh, and she's wasted too. She's gonna need a ride him."

Maura didn't respond. Frost took her silence as hesitation. "Look, I would take her home. I offered, but she said she didn't want anyone coming home with her. I don't want her going off by herself."

Still no response. "Maura? Dr. Isles?" Frost grumbled a couple of swear words into the phone, "I know you two had that fight earlier, but can't you just let it go just for now?"

"You do it," Maura fought against her inclinations.

Frost sighed heavily. "I wish I could be there for her right now, but she won't let me. She doesn't need me," Frost exhaled, "she needs her best friend."

Those words hit Maura like a freight train. She found it increasing difficult to swallow her heart that was stuck in her throat. Maura shook her head… "I should have been there," she whispered more to herself than anyone."

"Come and take her home. Gotta go. Bye." Frost said before he hung up.

Maura closed her phone and lowered her head. All of a sudden, Micah's "nice ass" wasn't such a great catch anymore. She'd let her best friend down and now she needed her. She held back the tears that threatened to break free. After a moment of quiet reflection, Maura had made up her mind. She slid her phone back into her purse, put on her happiest smile, and returned back to the dinner table with Micah.


	4. Chapter 4: Dash

**Chapter 4: Dash**

While Frost was on the phone, Jane took the opportunity to make an escape out of the door. Whomever he just called, she didn't need a damn ride! She was madder than hell right now. She would as might as well walk home than accept someone's pity ride. Plus, it was colder than the North Pole out tonight. The walk would do her some good.

_Yeah, all I need is some fresh air_.

Jane wrapped her scarf around her neck and zipped her coat up. The weatherman had said earlier to expect close to ten inches of snow tonight. Jane thought of how nice it would be to wake up to fresh powdering snow in the morning; how relaxing it would be to stay in her pajamas, not doing a damn thing all day long. Oh and yes, let's not forget about the hot chocolate…

Her arm throbbed painfully as she walked, half stumbled down the sidewalk. She was only a few blocks from home. She could make it. She had to. The cold streets was no place for a drunken woman.

_Jane, you're making yourself a target…real smart asshole._

Jane kept up her pace as she knew how dangerous her situation had become. She'd just had a fight with a known dirty cop, he'd threatened to retaliate, and she was stumbling down Broad Street completely intoxicated. It didn't matter if she had a gun, if she couldn't see straight to shoot, it was pretty useless. _Real smart!_

She felt something cold and wet hit her face right under her left eye; light and delicate, like a kiss from a ghost lover. And then another drop and then another. She paused slightly and cast her eyes heavenward. Slowly, small frozen flakes fell gracefully out of the sky. Jane smiled.

"Hey, at least I get one wish tonight," she said to herself as she continued on walking. The longer she walked the more sober she became. The air was silent, just as it always is when the snow begins to fall for the first time. She breathed in deeply, filling her lungs with the crisp night air.

She started to enjoy this lonesome walk. It wasn't so bad after all. Her posture straightened up more the colder she became. Instinctively, she picked up the pace as her body temperature dropped. She had her mind set on taking a hot shower and sipping on some warm tea while she watched an episode or two of _Dawson's Creek_—her secret guilty pleasure. And then after that maybe she'd—

Her thoughts were interrupted by something her trained ears had detected while she was daydreaming… Something's not right. She'd heard something, another set of footsteps, she's sure of it. As she turned, she tried desperately to focus her buzzed eyes in the direction of the steps she heard. Try as she might, she couldn't for the life of her focus her eyes. But she knew someone was coming. She could make out a figure running toward her at top speed.

She panicked like a wounded animal that was being hunted by an experienced predator. Immediately fear nearly paralyzed her as she was sure that it was Viggie coming back to get her. She couldn't hear the steps anymore, her ears filled to the brim with fear. _Damn it, you led him right to you!_

She knew she shouldn't have exposed her vulnerability by coming out alone while in a drunken state. A few seconds later, she broke into a full sprint away from the person coming after her. It seemed surreal to her, running, hearing nothing but her own steps and the breaths that she was desperately struggling to take. Surely her reliable athletic long legs would take her further and further away from whomever it was chasing her.

She turned to see, and _oh my god,_ the person was keeping up with her, getting closer by the second. Surely that wasn't that fat ass Viggie chasing her!

_Holy shit! Run Jane! _ Her heart pounded as she pushed herself harder to make it down the street. But the person was fast on her heels. Jane's panic kicked in to super survival mode. She went for her gun and when she did, she lost her footing and came crashing down full force into the pavement.

"Ahhh!" Jane screamed as her head cracked against the trash receptacle she'd banged into. There was no time to think about her pains as her chaser had jumped on her, their hands grabbing at her arms, seemingly in an attempt to turn her onto her back.

Jane fought against it and reached again for her gun. The person kept pulling at her clothes, trying to turn her over onto her back. Jane refused to turn over, but would much rather shoot the motherfucker fancy cowboy style. And she wouldn't miss. If only she could get to her gun.

She had her hand on her gun when the person wrapped their arm around her neck, pulling her backwards. She instinctively let go of her gun and reached for their arm as she fell backwards on top of the person. The chaser snaked their arms underneath hers, and pulled their hands up to her shoulders, holding her still in place. Jane stopped flailing after a few seconds, as a familiar sound pierced straight through the veil of fear that blinded her mind. Momentary confusion overwhelmed her. The muffled sounds of the chaser's voice cut through her ears. Soon she was able to fully comprehend what was happening. Soon she stopped struggling.

_What? But how? Oh my god, I'm losing my fucking mind!_

Much clearer now, the adrenaline wasn't pumping as hard through Jane's body. She started shivering, still being held by the person who had given chase after her. Her body began to sway gently. Familiarity slowly warmed her body.

"Shh, calm down, it's me, Jane, I'm here," Maura whispered in her ear.

"What? How? What are you doing here?"

Maura placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "I've come to take you home." She tightened her grip around Jane, as they both sat there hugged up on the cold snowy ground. Their breathing labored and heavy, after having just run the equivalent to a 400-meter dash together.

Maura kissed the top of Jane's head, "Damn it, Jane…" She paused to catch her breath, "Why did you run from me?"

Jane was still trying to come to grips with her new reality. Was she dreaming all of this? Did she really just nearly shoot her best friend? Thanks to her drunken state and her unsteady motor skills, she was not able to get a hold of her gun. _Damn…_

"Oh, Maura, I almost shot you! I… I was afraid you were Viggie…And I..." Jane's voice trailed off as her heart rose into her throat.

_Maura… Oh my god, I almost shot Maura._

The sudden realization of how close she had come to killing Maura hit her harder than she'd ever imagine. The stress of the week, the fight with Maura, the fight with Viggie, and the dash for her life just minutes before, cracked the tough Detective Rizzoli. All of a sudden, there wasn't any direction to take, no clear objective, no rational solution to quelling the raging storm of emotions inside of her.

"No, no, no!" She cried. She began to fight against Maura, trying to pull herself out of her arms. "Let me go!" She yelled, her husky voice crying out for release. She had to get away, run away from this wickedly surreal reality, where she didn't even recognize herself or her very own voice.

Jane continued to fight against Maura's hold; she could feel Maura shivering from the cold. She began to kick out her legs kicking anything to cause enough roughness to make Maura release her. But it won't work. Maura held on to her as if her life depended on it.

"No. Jane, stop it," Maura ordered her; authority had replaced her normally passive and comforting voice, "Stop kicking! You're going to hurt yourself!" Maura made a sound as if she were in pain.

It's quite likely she was since Jane was fighting her like a madwoman to get free. Her back repeatedly banged up against the park bench that sat near them. She was using it for leverage against the stronger woman's attempts to get free, but now it proved to be something that weakened her.

Jane paused momentarily, her brain kicking into super fight-or-flight mode. Okay… If Maura wasn't going to let her go voluntarily, she was going to make her let her go. Jane reached back and grabbed two handfuls of Maura's hair and pulled it.

Maura screamed out. "Let go of my hair!"

"You let go of me!"

Maura fighting against the pain of the hair follicles ripping out of her scalp, still held on tightly to her friend. "I am not letting you go until you calm down!" Maura's eyes gave way to tears of pain. "Please, you're going to hurt yourself!"

Jane pulled her head forward and before Maura could brace herself, Jane swung her head back, connecting fully with the side of Maura's beautiful face. Jane got the release she was looking for.

Maura screamed out in pain as she released Jane. Maura fell back into the snow. Dazed, confused, royally pissed off and bruised. She held her face, groaning out as she struck out at the air with her feet.

"God damn you, Jane fucking Rizzoli!" Maura rolled over to her side, groaning at she held her face. "You broke my face!"

Her groaning and clawing at the ground continued, and Jane started to come to her senses.

_Oh Jesus! Oh no!_

She ran to Maura's side, "Why'd you make me do that, Maur?" Tears fell down her face. Whatever the hell that drink was the Frost gave her, she would never touch it again. "Oh Jesus, I'm sorry."

"I didn't want to see you hurt yourself… Ow….My face!"

"Why the fuck were you chasing me?"

Maura's face glistened with tears; a huge bruise began to blemish her near perfect face. "I wasn't chasing you, damn it! I was trying to catch up with you…"

Jane not being able to bear the pain that she just caused got up and started to walk away. Her mind was spinning. Her head ached from the stress, the alcohol, or both.

"Leave me alone," she waved off Maura. "You don't need me and I don't need you." Tears flowed freely down her face as she uttered those words. It hurt so much to say them. She hoped Maura heard her, because she didn't have the heart to say them again.

Maura managed to get to her feet. And she started after her. "Come back here."

Jane spun around and stared at her. Oh, she was a sight for sore eyes. Poor Maura, she went on a hot date and ended up getting Rizzolied.

Jane put her hand up, "I am so sorry for," she waved her hand over the length of Maura's frame, "for this. I didn't mean to hurt you." She ran her fingers through her hair, and stifled a sob.

"Maura, what were you thinking? Why wouldn't you let me go?" She turned her back to her, "God, I messed up, Maur… I messed up so bad."

Maura stomped over to her, her entire body trembled from the ordeal and the cold. She took Jane by the arms and spun her around to face her.

"Why?" She asked nearly screamed. Her bottom lip trembled as she stared in Jane's eyes. She brought a hand to Jane's head and swiped away some of the blood that dripped off of her head wound. She touched Jane's face gently.

"I came after you because you needed me," her lips trembled as she searched Jane's eyes, looking for any kind of sign that she believed her. "And I need you to still need me right now, Ok?"

She found one.

Maura nodded slowly, fighting against the cold and the pain to get her words out. "I am the one who messed up, do you understand? I shouldn't have ever chosen him over you," she nodded again, seemingly hoping Jane could read her eyes. "And I am so sorry."

Jane nodded in agreement.

A wicked shiver shook Maura's body as she leaned against Jane for support and warmth.

"Oh, Jane, I will never leave you like that again. I promise to you," she slipped her arms inside of Jane's coat and pulled her close, warming herself with Jane's heat.

Jane's mind spun with so many questions. She wanted to believe her, but the shock of this ordeal made her doubt Maura, and she hated that more than anything. She hated doubting whether or not she would be there for her again in the future.

_She's just more affectionate than me… Yeah, that's it. That's all it is…_

_ ...No, that's not good enough_

She reached and pulled Maura away from her, eyes blazing for answers. "Why are you touching me like this?"

"Like what?"

Jane embraced Maura, imitating the little things that Maura does that drives her crazy. "Like that, Maur? Why? Why do you touch me like that?"

Maura hesitated for a second. Or two… Maybe longer.

_Wow…_

"Why can't you say what's on your mind?" Jane goaded her.

"I haven't any problems speaking my mind, Jane."

"Oh, really?" Jane slipped her arms around Maura's waist and pulled her close, "When I hold you like this… How does it make you feel?"

Maura just stared at her like she was totally freaked out, eyes widened, not saying a word. She swallowed hard as Jane leaned in and kissed her lightly on her collarbone.

"And when I did that, how did you feel?"

Maura started pulling away from Jane. "I don't want to do this."

This time it was Jane's turn to hold on. "No, you are going to tell me." She said sternly. She could see it all in Maura's eyes now. She knew she was not imagining it. She knew it had to be real. "You followed me all the way out here, tackled my ass to the ground, and now you're acting like you can't even talk…"

"No one is here to spy on us. It's just you and me, Maur." She sighed when she didn't receive a response. "I just want to know if you feel the same way I do."

Maura refused to speak. Jane pulled her jacket opened; exposing Maura's low cut designer red dress. Jane placed a soft kiss on her neck. Maura's knees nearly buckled underneath her. Jane's soft lips kissed Maura along her face… slowly moved to her forehead… and then to the unsightly bruise that Jane's head butt had caused.

Jane placed a soft loving kiss on her bruise. "I'm so sorry I did this, Maur."

"Jane, don't."

Jane looked at her curiously. "How do you feel when I kiss you like that?"

Maura sighed heavily, "How do you think I feel?"

Jane nodded, "I want you to tell me how you feel? Because I know how I feel with you do it to me."

Maura pulled away from Jane, frantically rubbing her hands together for warmth. She began pacing in front of Jane.

This was it. The moment of truth. Jane knew that whatever came out of Maura's mouth was going to be the truth, whether she liked it or not.

"I feel confused. And at the same time I feel such an—," she paused to find the right word, "I feel such an exhilaration when you are so close to me, knowing that you are wanting to please me."

"How do you think I feel, Maur?" She frown a bit, hoping her egghead friend could completely understand her actions.

Maura stopped pacing and turned to look at her. She had such a look of love and admiration in her eyes. It literally made Jane feel light headed. Maura came over to her and cupped her face as she took a few stray strands of Jane's hair and tucked them behind her ear.

"I don't know," she smiled sweetly, "but I do know that I would hope you get the same feeling about me."

"What about Micah? And all those other guys?"

Maura inhaled deeply and then exhaled. "You see, I have this need for companionship." They fill that void that I have in my heart." She said placing her hand over her heart… tapping it gently with her open palm. "But they'll never really fit completely there."

"Why?"

"Because they're not you, Jane. I only want you." Tears fell down her face. "You're the only one that will ever fit."

"Oh, damn Maura…" Was all she could pull out of her shocked mouth.

Jane leaned in and placed her forehead against Maura's. She stared into Maura's enchanting eyes and ran her fingers through her hair. Every inclination, every desire, every need that she'd ever felt in her life couldn't compare to the need that she had to kiss Maura at this moment— But not here.

They stood there with their heads pressed together, eyes locked on each other, breathing in each other's breaths. This was something new for the both of them, something that neither one of them knew how to handle, and something neither one of them really thought would have ever happened. But here they were standing in the middle of a snow shower, oblivious to the world around them.

"I don't know what to do, Jane." Maura whispered. Her cold shivers replaced by shivers of arousal. "What if this breaks up our friendship?"

Jane leaned in a tad further, allowing her lips to scan across Maura's lips, just right above the surface, not quite touching them. Maura found herself grasping for Jane's lips with her own. Maura's mouth and tongue quivered with anticipation.

"I need you," she sighed onto Jane's lips, "and want you to want me."

"I do," Jane whispered pulling Maura closer. Jane moved in again, but this time she ran the tip of her tongue along the edges of Maura's lips. Instantly, Maura's skin prickled, forcing her to let out a pleasure laden sigh.

"I don't know what to do either. But I'm willing to learn new things for you." Jane breathed into her ear. This was completely life changing for Jane. Maura had gone from pissing her off to making her talk like a romantic fool, all in a matter of hours.

Her head spun with everything. The fights, the work, her feelings, Maura, Maura,

"Maura..." Jane said breathlessly. She felt light on her feet as if she were floating.

_Geez, is this what being in love feels like?_

"Jane?" Maura said, but Jane was not hearing her. Jane's world continued to spin, now completely out of control.

"I need to sit down. I'm not feeling so good," Jane said as Maura helped her over to the bench. And just in time. Because as soon as Jane placed a hand on the bench, her world descended into darkness.


	5. Chapter 5: A Friend in Need

**Chapter 5: A Friend in Need**

A sliver of light came through the window, gracefully sneaking up along Jane's face. Somewhere in the maze of her mind, she sensed the light trickling in, but hoped that, at last, she could hold on to every moment of her dream state she could. She wasn't ready to face the day. She wasn't ready to wake up alone.

She groaned and rubbed her eyes. She turned over and hugged the pillow next to her, pulling it close to her as she snaked her leg around it. She pulled the pillow in tighter between her legs.

"Mmm," she sighed contently. She hated waking up alone. But there's one thing for sure. Whoever decided to be monogamous with her had better enjoy sex in the morning, because Jane was a force to be reckoned with.

"What a night." She yawned to herself. Her mind began to replay what happened the night before.

The fight with Maura at the station, the stairwell, the fight with Viggie…

"Fucking bastard," she grumbled into her pillow. She replayed how Viggie touched her, and dug his nails into her skin. Immediately she became aware of the throbbing in her arm.

Viggie had dug his dirty nails into her flesh, just missing her artery. Jane cringed as she recalled the smell of his rancid breath, how his sweat dripped from his disgusting balding head and splashed all over her arm.

Her stomach turned as the memory came flooding back to her. The feel of his erection rubbing against her body made her feel sick. She remembered how she felt the slight wetness of his pre-cum as he rubbed his cock against her belly. Her stomach lurched as she fought to keep from puking; her skin began to crawl slowly.

Then the shakes came. Slowly at first, and then they came harder and harder as her body and mind came to terms with what happened. Viggie may not have stuck it in her, but he might as well have. The way he treated her violated every right that she was aware of. He'd done that once before. She vowed never to let him do it again.

She shuddered against the memory of her encounter with Viggie at the Academy and then again last night.

"No one touches me like that," she said as she turned over onto her back. The pillow she'd been hugging was wet with her tears and… blood?

Curiously she touched her head, a small drop of blood remained on her fingers.

"What the hell?"

A wave of nausea went through her. She was sure she was going to lose it. She might be crazy, but she felt as if she had Viggie's semen on her. And she had to get it off.

_Shower… I gotta get him off of me… Christ… I gotta get it off._

Jane rolled over the edge in a hurried attempt to make a mad dash to the shower. But there weren't any dashing about for this girl today, for her legs were hopelessly entangled in the sheets. She cried out as she went crashing to the floor.

* * *

Maura stood in front of the refrigerator pondering on where to start with breakfast. She had decided to make a nice warm and hearty breakfast with a side of coffee and orange juice. She took out the eggs and set them aside to allow them to get acclimated to the room;

_Yes, good idea. Kitchen science proves that egg proteins cook better when they're at room temperature._

She smiled.

She began taking out the necessary saucepans in order to perform her early morning task. When she had completed the task she went to grab a few other things out of the fridge. She stood there for a minute, momentarily forgetting what she had come there to retrieve. Her mind traveled back to last night with Jane.

Emotions were dangerous; confessions deadly.

She had hoped that Jane would understand and not be completely freaked out with her this morning. She did love Jane. More than Jane could ever realize. But their best friendship was more important to her than having a fast fling with Jane.

Maura sighed and shook her head. Because what could she really give Jane other than a fast romantic fling? The last time she checked she wasn't a lesbian. But there was just something about Jane that aroused in her—well, raw passion. Something so raw, that whenever she thinks about it, there isn't a clear explanation as to what it actually is.

_So confusing!_

All she knows is that whenever it comes to Jane, she has an incredible urge to be with her, near her, connected with her. It truly baffles her.

A loud crash from the bedroom followed by Jane's cries jolted her straight out of her thoughts. She started out towards the room. She arrived just seconds later to see Jane lying on the floor trying her best to kick herself free from the sheets.

"Damn it!" Jane kicks and screams again for release.

Maura runs to her and puts a hand on her shoulder to calm her.

"I'm here, just hang on."

"Get me out of this, Maur," Jane groaned.

Maura pulled at the sheets, unraveling Jane's legs from the restraints. "Hold on, I almost… Got it!"

Jane was pulling at her clothes, literally trying to pull them off right in front of Maura. Maura stilled her hands.

"Sweetie, what are you doing?"

Jane yanked her hands away and started stripping her shirt from her body. Maura was shocked that Jane would do this, here right now, and in front of her.

"Jane, what's wrong?" Maura asked calmly.

"Help me," Jane said as she turned around so Maura could unbutton her bra.

Maura obliged and stood up. "Ok… What is wrong?"

Jane turned around to face her, "I got to get it off me!"

Maura shook her head, confused, "What? Get what off of you?"

"Him!"

"Who?"

Jane waved her off, "Never mind, Maura!" She shook her head angrily, "Never fucking mind!" she began pulling off her pants, her underwear, her socks, until she was completely nude standing in front of Maura. And it didn't faze either one of them not one bit.

_Think Maura, Think… She's displaying high levels of agitation, irritability, anxiety… _

Jane pushed past Maura and darted to the bathroom. She turned the shower on to the hottest setting and stepped in.

"Fucking bastard! No one touches me like that." Jane sat under the scorching water. Other than the slight whimper she let out as the hot droplets hit her skin, Jane seemed completely oblivious to the fact that the water was scorching hot.

"Oh my god," Maura gasped as she ran into the bathroom and stood by the shower stall, confused and worried. The entire bathroom was filled with steam. She ripped back the shower curtain and turned the heat setting down.

She watched Jane for a few moments, trying her best to wrap her mind around this setting. _Damn it, what's wrong with her? What do I do? Okay, think Maura… think…_

"Jane?"

After a few seconds, Jane looked up at her. Her dark eyes were reddened from the angry tears that she was shedding. Her bottom lip quivered as she struggled to hang on to her sanity and to keep eye contact with Maura. Jane looked so fragile at that moment, yet at the same time she looked so strong and resilient as she fought whatever demon that had a hold on her.

Jane's body shivered as if she were outside in the cold, naked and exposed. She closed her eyes, taking in deep soulful breaths.

"I feel… so dirty," Jane groaned. Internal pain now replaced the external pain that she was experiencing.

Her hands trembled as she soaped up her shower sponge. With every attempt to wash her skin, her trembling hands would drop the sponge. She cursed under her breath.

"Maur, please?"

Maura knelt down at the base of the shower and reached to grab the sponge. She squeezed a tiny amount of shower gel onto the sponge and gently rubbed it over Jane's now reddened skin.

Tears stung the backs of her eyes as her mind came to the full realization of what Jane was experiencing. _Oh no, Jane… I'm so sorry_

"God damn him," Maura groaned under her voice. She fought to hold back the tears as she continued to gently wash Jane's neck, shoulders, and back. Maura kept her tears in check while she performed this humble task.

Jane said nothing as Maura bathed her. She kept her eyes closed, breathing deeply as if she were in a state of meditation. A couple of times, she reached up and swiped away a couple of tears that had breached her eyes.

"I'm cracking up, Maur," she exhaled.

Maura took the sponge and applied more gel to it, turning Jane slowly so she could wash her legs. After she had lathered her up completely, she detached the shower head and allowed the warm water to wash over her body.

"Is this okay?" Maura said gently.

Jane nodded her head, keeping her eyes closed for the moment. "Yeah."

Maura placed her hand underneath Jane's chin and lifted it gently, tilting Jane's head back so that she could soak her hair. "Keep it there," she whispered, and reached to get a small amount of shampoo. After rubbing her hands together, she applied the shampoo into Jane's hair, gently massaging it into her scalp.

After about five minutes, Maura washed the rest of the suds out of Jane's hair and stretched to turn off the water, but Jane stopped her gently with her hand.

"No… Not yet." Jane's dark eyes had turned warm again, gently requesting just a little more time.

Maura nodded and allowed the water to remain on. It flowed over Jane's body, cleansing her of whatever filth she felt had sullied her beautiful body. Maura couldn't stand seeing her like this.

Maura rose from where she was kneeling, kicked off her shoes and stepped into the shower with Jane. Jane's eyes flew open.

"Maur, what are you doing?" she looked puzzled. "Your clothes?"

Maura shook her head and placed a finger to her lips, "I don't care," she said getting down into a sitting position and straddling Jane from behind. She slid her arms underneath Jane's and gently rested them upon her thighs.

"I am right here," Maura said into Jane's ear. "I'm never going to leave you again… I promise," she sighed. After some time, she felt Jane's hands grasp hers and slide them around her belly. Maura pulled Jane into a full tight embrace.

_Oh…I love you so much, Jane._

Jane leaned her head backwards and rested it on Maura's shoulder. Maura leaned over and kissed her lightly on the cheek. She was so grateful the water disguised her tears.

Jane crossed her arms across her chest, shielding her breasts. Maura copied her, crossing her arms over Jane's, shielding her… keeping her safe in her arms.

"I love you, Jane," Maura whispered into her ear. Her heart felt like it was going to explode. She shrugged away a tear with the ball of her shoulder and sniffled back the rest. "I love you so much."

Jane turned her head to the side and groaned slightly into the side of Maura's face.

"I love you too, Maur." With her face settling into the crook of Maura's neck, Jane's lips pulled back into a brief smile.

Maura leaned into Jane's face, smiled, closed her eyes, and exhaled, "Thank you."

* * *

**A/N- **

**Hi everyone, thanks so much for your reviews! I plan to complete this story with the next chapter update. And I hope I do not disappoint. I had fun writing this story. I plan to write more Rizzles stories... So sweet, some hot, some not. But I do promise to make it full of emotions! I appreciate all of your honest reviews. :-)**


	6. Chapter 6: Dawn

**Chapter 6: Dawn**

After the shower, Jane and Maura sat down to breakfast together. It was nice, real nice. Jane's madness had almost all cleared up. Man, she totally freaked out on Maura earlier. She was embarrassed, so she kept quiet a majority of the time during breakfast.

Of course Maura, being the silly cheerful person that she was, cracked lame jokes that she thought was funny. Jane couldn't help but to chuckle at Maura's googlemouth. She sounded so sexy, even though Jane had no clue what the fuck she was talking about half the time.

A couple of times, there were periods of awkward silence, both women not sure how to breach the subject about their conversation the night before. Jane wanted to ask her if she really and truly felt the way she expressed herself. Deep down she knew she was not fibbing, but she just wanted to hear it with sober ears, and see it with clearer eyes.

Jane sucked down the rest of her coffee and slammed the cup down on the table.

"Damn, babe, that was good! Thanks!" Immediately Jane started collecting the plates. Maura touched her hand lightly and smiled.

"No, I'll do it," she said as she collected all of the dishes and made her way to the sink to wash them. She performed this task in silence, quietly enjoying doing this domestic chore for Jane.

Jane smiled and stared at her. _Man, she's got a nice ass! _Oh yes indeed, the old Jane was back! She knew she'd totally flipped out that night before and this morning, but she was just happy that it was with Maura. Maura would never judge her or rehash her awkward behavior.

"Hey Maur?"

"Yes?" Maura said without turning around.

Jane searched her brain for the right words. Something sophisticating, _Sophista what? Screw that!_

She cleared her throat hoping Maura would turn around. But she didn't. Maura was purposely avoiding eye contact with her.

"Look at me." She demanded, her was voice deep and sultry.

Maura's body jumped as if Jane's words had pierced her in the back. Slowly she turned around, drying her hands on a dish towel. Her eyes were firm and resolute.

"Yes, Jane?"

Jane stared at her for what seemed like hours. Maura never broke eye contact as she stood there waiting patiently for her to speak her mind.

Jane smiled nervously, "I want to thank you, Maur." She took a step closer, and Maura copied her by stepping closer to her. "I needed you and you were there for me."

Maura nodded. "That's what friends do." Maura's heart raced the closer Jane got to her. "Thank you for trusting me."

Jane nodded, remembering her own words to Maura, and outstretched her arms. "Come here," Jane purred.

Maura smiled wide and leaned into Jane's embrace. Jane squeezed her tightly as she breathed in the sweet smell of her perfume.

"I love your hugs," Maura sighed.

Jane let go of her and took her hand, "Come on," she tipped her head towards the couch. "Let's go sit for a minute."

"But I need to finish the dishes. I'd hate to leave a mess."

"It can wait." She said pulling her over to the couch. Jane sat and pulled Maura down beside her.

Maura sighed as she sat down, her eyes slowly falling into her lap.

"I guess we need to talk, don't we?" Maura spoke softly.

"I would like to."

Maura nodded and looked up at Jane. "Okay."

Jane looked into Maura's eyes, searching her, reading her like she'd been trained to do. Maura knew exactly what Jane was doing. She knew that she was under Detective Rizzoli's microscope, and she didn't mind…

Maura said nothing as Jane's eyes batted back and forth across hers, and over her face, examining every inch, every part of her beautifully sculptured face. She simply smiled, knowing that it was possible that the Detective could read her well, could interpret every twitch, every movement, and every glimmer in her eyes. She hoped she could make sense of something that she couldn't grasp fully herself.

Jane touched her face gently and took a stray strand and twirled it in her fingers. Maura enjoyed Jane's silent probing into her mind. She opened herself wide open only for Jane. Suddenly Maura had an overwhelming sense that Jane was inside of her. They were inches apart, but she felt Jane inside of her head and inside of her heart.

Maura sucked in a shallow breath as chills ran up her spine.

Jane cupped her face, and slowly leaned in closer to her. Maura reached up and touched the hand that cupped her face. She smiled and nodded, accepting the unavoidable. Jane's eyes darting back and forth between Maura's eyes and her lips, focusing mainly on her lips.

Jane reached Maura's lips in a matter of seconds, but she didn't make final contact, not just yet. She paused, just millimeters away from Maura's lips, slowly breathing her hot breath along Maura's lips. Maura begin to squirm, anticipating a kiss that she'd waited so long for, but Jane wouldn't move, wouldn't go any further.

Maura's breathing started to increase, arousal taking over her mind and body. Jane rubbed her thumb along her lips, gently caressing the edges of her eager lips. Maura let out a soft whimper.

"Jane…" she exhaled. The sweetness of her breath hit Jane's lips, causing them to tingle.

Soon, Jane's tongue made its appearance, gently touching the outer rim of Maura's lips, gliding slowly from one end to the other. Maura instinctively parted her lips further, the tip of her tongue peeking out, hoping to catch Jane's as it made its way back over.

As Jane's tongue glided back across Maura's lips, she touched Maura's tongue with hers, soliciting an immediate response from her beautiful Maura.

"Oh, mmm," Maura moaned into her mouth.

Maura's moans ignited something inside of Jane, something primal and raw. Her lips took Maura's hotly, their tongues tangoing together as they both hungrily lapped up the sweetness of each other's lips. Jane explored the buds of Maura's tongue with her own, sliding it down the side of it, underneath, and along the roof of Maura's mouth.

Maura's hands reached for Jane's hair, pulling her in closer to her. Maura grabbed Jane's tongue gently with her lips and sucked it into her mouth. The sensation she received from Maura sucking on her tongue was spellbinding.

_Her lips are so soft, oh…so fucking hot… Damn…_

Maura moaned as she sucked Jane's tongue. "I want you," Maura sighed into Jane's hungry mouth. "I want you now."

Jane leaned back against the arm of the couch and pulled Maura on top of her. Maura rubbed her slender toned body against Jane's, her body moving in ways that Jane had never experienced before.

Maura topped her and straddled her on the couch. Jane tried to touch her but Maura grasped Jane's hands and placed them over her head.

"Not yet," Maura whispered.

Jane simply watched her, curious as to what she was up to. Maura tapped Jane on the lips, "Keep your hands here and try not to touch me." She smiled devilishly.

"Umm, okay." Jane agreed. She left her hands where Maura had commanded her and waited…

_Oh man, this is really happening!_

Maura slowly unbuttoned Jane's top and let it lay open. Jane began to squirm, undoubtedly self conscious. Maura looked down at her Jane and smiled.

"I've fantasized many times of this moment."

Jane nodded, "No more fantasies, babe. You want me? Here I am."

Maura smiled before leaning down and circling the nipple gently with her soft and velvety tongue. It twirled the nipple slowly, lightly tugging it into her mouth to suck. She licked the entirety of the surface, laying sensual wet kisses over it, finishing with a deep but gentle suck.

"Damn, girl…" Jane moaned. "Your tongue is awesome."

Maura smiled out of the corner of her mouth, "Well, thank you," she purred as she nibbled lightly on Jane's erect nipple.

"I want you so bad. I want that tongue all over me…" She groaned, nearly losing herself to passion.

"My, oh my, aren't you a talker," Maura laughed. "Be patient." Maura moved her expert tongue to Jane's neck and started kissing and sucking it passionately. Jane's hands trembled against the invisible restraints of obedience. Maura slid her hands underneath Jane's arms, cupping her shoulders as she sucked on Jane's neck.

That beautiful tongue glided over her collarbone, across the soft space that connected her shoulder to her neck, and then up to the spot right under her ear.

Maura rubbed her hot center against Jane's while she relentlessly kissed her neck. Jane's hips involuntarily moved with Maura's, hoping to increase the sensation of having a hot and wet person in between her legs.

Maura tightened her grip on Jane's arms as she moved her leg up, causing Jane's sleep shirt to inch up higher on her leg. Maura moved her lips to Jane's and gave her feather soft kisses. Each kiss made a delicate and light smacking sound as their lips touched and release.

"Dayummm, I need to touch you," Jane said as she pulled her hands towards Maura's head.

Maura stopped her approach. "No, I am in control here." She leaned down and licked Jane's lips with tip of her tongue. "Close your eyes, Jane." Maura demanded.

Jane obliged and shut her eyes. Her world again descended into darkness, but this time it was a darkness filled with sensual sensations. Her other four senses kicked into overdrive. Jane teetered on the edge of total passionate abandonment, and Maura hadn't even traveled downtown yet.

"Oh Maur, you are so amazing!" She exhaled heavily; her voice was deep with passion. She felt tears stinging the backs of her eyes as her arousal heightened her emotional response to Maura.

"As are you," Maura whispered before kissing and sucking on her ear. Maura swirled her tongue around the tip of Jane's lobe, nibbling it gently before she traced the outline of Jane's ear with her tongue.

Maura's silky hair graced the side of Jane's face, intensifying the sensation of her touch. "You're driving me…ummm… crazy." Jane's level of arousal suddenly kicked up a notch.

Maura moved her lips to kiss right behind Jane's ear; to a spot that Jane had told her was her weak spot. Maura seemed to know every secret hot spot that Jane had.

And you better believe this girl was hitting every fucking spot there was to hit. Jane was nearly losing control.

"I thought…mmm… I thought you've never been with a woman before." She said breathlessly.

Maura rose up Jane's sleep shirt higher and ran her right hand underneath, gliding it further and further up, until she hit Jane's melting center. Jane shuddered to Maura's touch.

"I googled it," she cooed into Jane's neck, sucking Jane's neck deeper into her mouth as her hand traveled alittle higher.

A slight chuckled rose from Jane, but it was soon replaced by a gasp as Maura's finger entered her. Maura slid her finger slowly inside Jane's already wet center as Jane shuddered against the entry.

"Do I excite you that much?" Maura asked the obvious.

Jane nodded, unable to speak. She licked her lips and breathed in deeply, trying to keep whatever that was left of her composure.

Maura pushed another finger in, sliding them up to the last knuckle. Jane cried out as Maura began rubbing her hardened clit with her thumb as her other two fingers massaged the softness inside of her.

"I've wanted you for so long," Jane sighed. "So long."

Maura pushed her fingers deeper into Jane as she laid her head on her shoulder, "I know." She whispered into her ear.

Maura rose and looked at Jane. "Open your eyes." Maura said quietly.

Jane opened them, and when she did, she was overwhelmed by the new sensation of seeing Maura staring at her while she fingered her.

"Do you like this?" Maura asked.

Jane nodded, "Yes."

Maura smiled and slowly retracted her fingers. Jane's body quivered as Maura removed her amazingly talented fingers from her. Jane's eyes widened as Maura took those same juicy wet fingers and slid them into her mouth.

_Oh shit, that's hot!_

Maura slid her fingers inside of her mouth, using her tongue to lick off Jane's sweetness, being sure to get every last drop.

"Damn, Maur."

Maura's eyes closed as she savored the taste of her new lover. A smile played upon the sides of her lips. "So good," she sighed, "so damn good."

Maura's eyes seemed to take on a new look; one of utter passion and lust. She leaned down to kiss Jane, but Jane turned her head aside, unsure if she'd like to taste herself on Maura's lips. But Maura grabbed Jane's face and forced her to kiss her deeply; making sure that Jane tasted herself on her tongue. Maura twirled her tongue inside of Jane's mouth until Jane captured it, sucking the rest of herself off of her tongue.

That's all it took for Jane. That control switch that she'd been holding had just tripped. Jane swung her arms over her head and captured Maura into a tight embrace.

Startled, Maura pulled back and looked into her eyes. She smiled when she caught sight of the unmistakable look of lustful hunger in Jane's eyes. Her mocha eyes had turned near black, as that beast called _Desire_ finally consumed her.

With two swift movements Jane scooped Maura into her arms and carried her to the bedroom. As they reached the bed, Jane tossed her onto the bed and quickly mounted her before she could protest. Jane lay on top of Maura as she pushed her shirt upward above her belly. Soon Jane had removed Maura's shirt.

Maura forced her fingers through Jane's thick luscious locks and pulled her upwards towards her breasts.

"I want to feel you," Maura panted, "Now."

_ She sure is bossy… I like that._

Maura's back arched as Jane ran her tongue along the circle of her navel and then ran along up to the bottom of her bra. Jane reached under Maura and unhooked her bra, quickly removing it to the side.

And there she was… a goddess in disguise. Maura's breasts were full and beautiful. Jane paused for a moment, quietly admiring Maura's perfect form. Maura gently tugged on her hair, indicating that she wanted her to continue.

Jane leaned in and took Maura's nipple into her mouth, hungrily sucking it. Having Maura's nipple in her mouth felt so natural; so right. Maura cried out passionately as Jane nibbled on her nipples a little harder than Maura did hers.

"Yes!"

She began moving her hips which rubbed against Jane's abs. Jane could feel the heat, the wetness, and the eagerness of Maura. She reached her left hand underneath Maura's ass and pulled her tighter against her stomach. She could feel Maura's hard clit grinding anxiously against her.

"Oh…mmm… Jane…"

Maura was driving her fucking crazy! She'd dreamed of this moment many times and she wanted to savor every minute.

Maura started guiding Jane's kisses downward, again indicating where she wanted that hot tongue to be. Jane moved down, further until she reached Maura's pulsating wet center.

She slid her tongue inside of the outer lips of Maura's core, slowly sliding it up along the inside from the bottom all the way to the top near the clit. Upon reaching Maura's clit she bypassed it, and went down the other side… slowly… methodically repeating this step until Maura grabbed Jane's hair, forcefully putting her where she needed her to be.

"I need you… right there… right… now!" Maura panted.

Jane breathed a hot breath onto it before sucking it into her mouth. Maura tasted just as sweet. Jane twirled her tongue around Maura's clit, sucking it, twirling it, and flicking it. Maura was bucking wildly underneath Jane as she increased the intensity and the pressure of her licks and flicks.

"Oh Jane! Yes, put your fingers inside me."

Jane obliged and put her fingers inside Maura. Maura screamed out something in some language that Jane didn't understand. But who the fuck cared, that was definitely a good sign she was doing the right thing.

Before long Maura grabbed Jane's head and began rubbing herself against her mouth. "Damn it, make me come. I want to come now!" She demanded. That quiet doctor was now replaced with a wild bucking doctor. And Jane liked it. Maura resembled a woman riding a mechanical horse. Well she'd better hang on, this ride is about to get crazy.

_Reel her in… You can do it._

Jane tightened the reins and forced Maura's leg wider, spread her lip folds with her fingers and dove in more. She sucked Maura's clit like Maura had never had it before. She flicked it rapidly, making Maura scream out again in another language different from the first. She began riding Jane's face as her climax neared closer and closer.

Jane didn't give up. She continued her passionate assault until she felt Maura tense up and quiver uncontrollable underneath her.

"Oh… I'm… coming… Jane, oh... Fuck yes… fuck… mmm"

She drank all of her up, sucking up every bit of her overflow as she could capture.

When she was certain that Maura couldn't take anymore, Jane moved over and laid beside Maura who was still having aftershocks from her climax. She noticed little chill bumps had risen all over Maura's body. She embraced her and pulled the covers up over them.

She kissed Maura passionately, letting her taste herself also. Maura hungrily cleaned Jane's lips and tongue, smiling contently when she was finished.

"You're so fucking hot, Maur."

Maura smiled and chuckled. Her laugh was so contagious, Jane couldn't help but to laugh too. They both shared a good laugh followed by a meaningful moment of silence, they both sighing into each other's arms.

"Thank you for this." Jane said.

Maura moved in her arms, "But I didn't take care of you."

Jane smiled and nodded. "Yes you did. More than you realize."

More silence fell among the two. But it was not an uncomfortable silence. More like a wow-I-can't-believe-we-fucking-made-love, silence.

"So…" Jane started, "How'd I do?"

Maura giggled. "Not bad for your first time." Maura leaned up and kissed her on the neck. "How did you learn how to do that?"

Jane grinned, trying to hold back her laughter. "I use Google too."

Both the women burst out in laughter. After a few moments, Maura rose up on her arm and looked Jane into the eyes.

"You know we never really talked about last night."

Jane nodded. "I think we just did."

"Where do we go from here?" Maura inquired.

Jane thought about all the possible answers to her simple yet complex question while Maura formulated in her mind every possible outcome of their decision to be together. Jane simply nodded.

"I don't really know. But I do know that wherever I go, I want you with me."

Maura's eyes brim with tears.

"Really?"

She nodded, "Yes, really." She gave her a light peck on the lips. "I can't see my life without you in it."

Maura smiled and touched Jane's lips. "Do you realize some people will try to make life hard for us? It will be hard for us."

Jane shrugged. "Life is hard. True. And it is possible it could get worse."

Maura smiled sweetly, "But even so, I wouldn't want to spend my life with anyone but you."

"So does this mean we are officially dating now?" Jane asked.

"Yes, I think it does." Maura smiled.

Jane grinned and held her. "I'm sorry I lost my temper at the station yesterday. It just drove me crazy. I had all those feelings for you penned up inside me. And last night," she sighed as she rubbed her fingers over Maura's bruised face. "I will never get that wasted again. I'm sorry I hurt you."

Maura nodded, "I understand and I forgive you. But let's not talk about yesterday or last night. It's gone. Today is a new day, Jane. And today is starkly different from yesterday."

"How?"

"Today, we're starting our life together. We don't have any room for regrets." Maura kissed the side of her face and smiled devilishly. Jane knew that look. And she liked it.

"Again?" Jane asked.

"Oh yes," Maura whispered. "But this time we're inviting a friend of yours," she said reaching over to Jane's nightstand and removing Jane's little helper.

"Oh, I see you've met my Rabbit Pearl." Jane said embarrassed.

Maura nodded and took Jane's lips hotly.

"I've always wanted to do a threesome with you," Maura said before pulling the covers over their heads…

_**-The End**_

_**A/N- Thanks for bearing with me. I've recieved some very honest reviews. Some sweet, some not so sweet. lol, but one thing I encourage all (criticizers) to remember is that this, and all others are a work of fiction. Sure Jane and Maura occassionally stepped outside of their "Norm", but it was to make the story how I... I wanted it. I love the Rizzoli and Isles show and the awesome characters! I think they're great! That is why I felt comfortable using them in this capacity! I imagined them in this setting and I let my imagination run wild. To call this piece ghetto, is well, your own opinion, and I respect that, but what it is not, is an attempt to copy the original creators ideas. Yes, it was topped off with smut, which some readers enjoy, and some don't. But if you are one who doesn't like it... I'm sorry you felt as if it was a waste of time :-), It's rated Mature for a reason. :-) Have a great day everyone!  
**_


End file.
